eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 119 Eberron Reviewed 19
Eric, Jeff, and Philip gather in the 94 degree heat to discuss the Tales of the Ancients arch, adress listener questions, and finish with some #VorLore. Summary Listener Questions Q: How long has it been planned that Barasha and Oargev were dragons? - Laura They've both been dragons from the start. Q: What color of dragon is Oargev? - Kuul Blue. Q: How did you intend to reveal the dragons? - Darrin Probably by the end of the episode, for sure by the end of the arch. Barasha was going to grab the spear and Oargev was going to teleport into the room. Q: So back in the second arch on the train when Barasha complained about people hiding their true face and saying he hates when your friends deceive you he was just being a liar, huh? - Laura Eric says he was just having a bit of fun; from Jeff's point of view, he was being a jerk because he knew Dex was a changeling, and Eric was having an ancient dragon mess with a brand new, level 2 player. Q: Can you give us any hints or facts or wishes for campaign 2, or does it depend on how this campaign wraps up? Meaning what will Eric reveal, and what do Philip/Jeff/Randy want to play or do next time? - Rin There are a lot of ideas for the next campaigns, but nothing has been planned. Something a bit small scale and intimate would be fun.Unfortunately, that's gonna clash with Jeff's plan to play a dragon or a dracolich. Jeff has thrown around some ideas, but nothing solid. He wants to be as true to the setting as he can. He wants to play a caster but it's a lot to keep track of, and the idea of playing another character of being a regular guy in the midst of everything is really fun. Philip is always thinking of characters and so has some ideas. Currently, he's leaning towards an artificer cause it's such a classic Eberron thing that hasn't been part of the campaign. Eric is leaning towards making the next campaign not being a canonical sequel. This world is going to be changed a lot by the time the campaign ends, and it would be a lot of work to maintain that. Q: So question. If pizza were served aboard the airship, what would everyone eat? And what would Booyah have instead of cheese on his pizza? - Rin Dex hates fancy food so maybe cheese, but he's also proven that nothing is ever too much so maybe a supreme. Q: We know what Beric, Booyah and Dex do to keep in shape and fighting form. What do the shipmates do to stay in shape and stay sane? - Rin Cassian is a young child, Charlie carries heavy bags and boxes, Rikard reads and who knows what else? Maybe crunches in the closet. Q: Here's a question- how are "Barasha" and "Oargev" so bloody old, and nobody questions it? Gold dragons have a maximum life span of 5800ish years, and they're the longest lived dragons. - Kuul The information in the book is what people know. Dragons would not reveal their lifespan, so no one really knows. Q: Regarding associate professor Treynon Daveton and the other characters with highly processed voices: is this strictly for the pre-show quotes, or can it be used for the live show? - Joe Not without adding a lot of complications post-production, and maybe not at all live. It would mean adding a lot of man hours to the episode. Q: Are you gonna get the only person you've seen kill a dragon come with you to kill the dragon prince? He's also killed fake royalty. It's Drakir, Drakir is the person you should find. - Laura Listen and find out. Q: The type of detailed interactions with NPCs that you guys have sounds stressful to me. If my groups had those regularly, there'd be a lot of group tension between players. How do you guys do it well and with friendships intact? What's the trick to separating the frustration? - Glen They are not their characters. Bad things happening to their characters are not bad things happening to them. It also helps that Eric is nothing like the NPCs he plays. He's very easy-going and not condescending. The way Randy handles it is he doesn't come to the Reviewed. Q: Can we know the plan with the dragon orb that Philip teased last Reviewed? - Laura It might come up, so not yet. If nothing happens with it by the end of the campaign Philip will happily share Drakir's evil plan to save the world with a dragon orb. Q: Does Vor have PTO that he can use to visit Beric? - Laura No, Ruken is a terrible employer and when Vor has time off he does not visit Beric. He loves working. Q: What’s Vor’s favorite meal? - Jess Toast. Plain toast. Q: Did Vor have any childhood pets? Did Beric or Dex or Booyah? - Laura Vor had a goldfish; it died after two days. Beric grew up on a ranch and his grandfather had a lot of retired warhorses. Dex had no pets because he didn't. Booyah lived in the jungle so pets were hard to keep but easy to find. Quotes 0:40:19 References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Listener Questions Category:Vor Lore